Drabbles of Best Friends
by Jaiyi
Summary: Daily life with Hong Kong and Iceland :D (no pairing, more just really close friends and HK being super invasive into Icey's hidden life lol jks). Rated K for mention of a plastic sword. Maybe angst later, but each drabble is an independent thing. (Will always be marked as complete)
1. Hong Kong's morning practices

"Why are you staring at me? Usually it's the other way around, isn't it?"

"B-but how do you _do_ that?!"

Iceland continued to stare at Hong Kong's martial arts forms. The silver-haired teenager sat on the concrete of their school's basketball court, his jacket flung to the side and his sweatpants and t-shirt practically billowing with the strong wind. He stared in awe as the Asian boy focused on the sword held in his hand, a decorative prop, of course, as no weapons were allowed on school grounds. He brought the sword up to his eye line, holding his other hand in a defensive position at his side and bringing on foot up to reach the other's knee, balancing on his toes. The sun rose just a tiny bit more over the horizon, sending a splash of sunshine to illuminate his position for a minute, reflecting off the sword, before he slowly changed his position to face Iceland.

"How do I do what?"

"All that balancing. In these hurricane-force winds. I'm so clumsy I could trip over my own feet. How do you manage a whole minute in that awkward position on those toes? Like, you're only using one foot."

Hong King smirked. The red jacket and pants he wore showed no movement but for the wind.

"You haven't seen anything yet"

"W-what?"

"Would you like to spar with me or just watch me?"

"Watch," Iceland replied quickly, not intending to make a fool of himself in front of a trained martial artist. Hong Kong kept his amused expression as he tilted his head and let out a small "aww" of disappointment.

"Just hurry up, I still have to go home and eat breakfast."

"You know you wanna watch me."

"Will you stop it and hurry? You're just as bad as Norway."

"So you want me to hurry? Suit yourself."

Flinging the plastic object into the air, the he crouched the ground and swept his legs in a kick, his shoes brushing the fringe of Iceland's hair. The latter ducked, though he could get much lower than he already was. Using his hands, he maneuvered himself to Iceland's right side, and flipped backwards, kicking at an invisible enemy. His hands and feet moved like lightning and Iceland was slightly apprehensive about his own safety as twisted his head, trying to keep track of his best friend's movement around him. The circular movements quickly brought Hong Kong back to where he was originally, where he caught the sword, pushing it so the tip was right above Iceland' heart. For a moment, both stayed still.

Hong Kong threw his sword to the side and in a second he was sitting millimeters from Iceland's face, cross-legged as if he were doing so all along.

"How was that?"

"Can you get out of my face first? Thanks."

"There. That's a more Ice-like response."

Iceland leaned back on his hands and shuffled back a bit, but he definitely didn't feel the wind as strongly as before. Hong Kong couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, I have to go home for breakfast now. Can't use the jogging excuse forever."

Slipping into his jacket, Iceland stood up and turned away. Hong Kong stood up, hands on his waist. Iceland didn't move.

"Well?" the red one asked.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"C'mon. I know you wanna…"

Iceland sighed, "Fine… Th-that _was_ pretty neat. Mind teaching me some time…"

He stutters were interrupted by an arm flung over his shoulder, and he bent sideways under his friend's weight.

"I thought it would take _forever_ for you to ask that. We can start today, how's that? Today I'll teach you some cool stuff this afternoon. I have some really awesome kicks to teach you. That way you won't have to run from that stupid American bully anymore…"

"I do _not_ run from that idiot!"

"Hahaha… your face!"

The silver-haired one rolled his eyes and decided to tolerate the annoying jabber mouth. For now.


	2. Your pet talks?

"I don't think your bird likes me."

"It's a puffin. Say hello, Mr. Puffin."

The bird squawked loudly, flapping his wings and violently nipped at Hong Kong's shoulder. The boy yelped and jumped backwards while Iceland snatched his pet from the air.

"Mr. Puffin, you should know how to behave," Iceland lightly admonished his pet. The bird nuzzled up to Iceland's cheek with its head, making a whining sound. The pale-haired boy smiled and ran the tips of his fingers over the smooth feathers.

Both boys jumped at the sound of the door opening. Norway's head peeked through, silently casting his eyes over the room. Iceland sighed.

"Nor, what do you want?"

"Lunch will be ready soon, but I need you to help," Norway looked at his brother pointedly. Iceland groaned, and stood up from his place on the floor. Turning to his friend, he muttered, "Stay here, I'll be back soon," leaving Mr. Puffin with Hong Kong as he left the room.

"Yo. Brat. Are you gunna feed me or what?"

Hong Kong blinked. That was not him. He craned his neck up to checked Iceland's laptop. It was turned off. His phone? Nowhere to seen. Iceland must have taken it with him. But Hong Kong was sure that he didn't imagine the voice.

"Are you stupid, brat? I'm right here."

With a gasp, Hong Kong stared at the bird in front of him. He shuffled backwards so quickly that he hit his head on Iceland's bedframe. Rubbing the back of his head, he gaped at the bird, trying to come up with a proper response. Eventually, he was able to find his voice.

"You… talk?"

"Ja. Whaddya think? Now make yourself useful. Get me some fish before I decide to kick you out of this house."

Hong Kong bit his lip, wondering what he was supposed to do. The bird clearly didn't want him here. Or at least, it wanted fish. He got up and, glancing once more at the talking bird, he slipped out into the hallway, not sure how to approach the others. He was normally a blunt and smart kid, but he really did not want to make a bad impression on Iceland's brothers by asking, "Hey, why does your bird talk?" Looking up, he saw a confused looking Denmark walk past him.

"Hey kid, what's up? You've been standing there for a while."

"Oh… err… Hi Denmark. I'm just a little confused. I heard Iceland's pet talking. Is that normal?" Hong Kong managed to ask. Denmark looked even more confused. Hong Kong felt a little more worried.

"Talk? Mr. Puffin doesn't talk. But I think you'd have to ask Nor about that kind of thing. He's more into that magic kind of thing."

Hong Kong nodded slowly, turning toward the staircase. But before he could go any further, Denmark added, "If you have any more problems with talking animals, maybe spend less time with England. Might help!"

Hong Kong supressed an eye twitch at the comment. He quickly descended the stairs, hoping to find the kitchen by tracking his friend's voice. Norway wasn't known to talk very much. Looking around, he sighed when he ended up in the living room. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and spin around in surprise. Norway stared back, a hand on his hip.

"And what do you think you're doing, wandering around like that?"

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for Ice."

Norway nodded, moving toward the hallway. Suddenly, the idea of asking Iceland about the talking puffin seemed stranger than asking Norway. Perhaps the older nation would know a bit more. After all, the puffin didn't talk in front of Iceland.

"Norway," Hong Kong started, pausing in his walk before they reached the kitchen, "could I ask you a question?"

Norway turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Iceland's puffin… doesn't talk, does it?"

Norway blinked.

"No, he doesn't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Actually, I think I'll wait for Ice in his room. I forgot my phone there."

Norway nodded slowly, clearly unconvinced, but Hong Kong ran up the stairs quickly, his need to sort out this confusion increasing by the minute. Making his way into Iceland's room, he was greeted by the subject of his confusion once again. The puffin sat on the windowsill, looking perfectly innocent, when he turned around and opened his beak.

"Oh, yer back, ya brat. Where's my fish?"

"Uhm… er," Hong Kong sputtered, he was not used to having delusions when he was awake. Norway confirmed that the puffin didn't talk, so why was he hearing a voice?

A knock at the door saved him from having to answer the puffin. Iceland stepped in with a plate of fish, placing it on his desk.

"Here's your lunch Mr. Puffin. I hope you've been behaving for Hong," Iceland muttered. Then, turning to Hong Kong, he spoke up louder, "He didn't scratch you or misbehave, did he?"

Hong Kong glanced between the puffin and his friend, unsure of what to say. The glare that the puffin was sending him was quite unsettling. Biting his lip, he grabbed his friend's sleeve, pulling him closer.

"Can we talk outside for a minute?" He whispered. The silver-haired boy shot him a confused look, but nodded anyway. Once they had slipped outside, Hong Kong took a deep breath before quickly running his questions through his head.

"Hey, Hong, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think. Uhm, Ice, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but… For some reason, I can hear your pet talk."

Iceland stared at him.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't talk to you, but I'm seriously hearing him talk. I know it's physiologically impossible, but I swear he had a human voice. It was all gangster-like and stuff."

Iceland tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Yes, Hong, I know," He replied as Hong Kong opened his mouth to add something else. The Asian boy blinked, taken aback.

"But… you mean to say I'm not delusional?"

"Yes, Hong. He talks all the time. Haven't I told you that?"

"What? But your brothers…"

At that, the friends heard snickering down the corridor, and turned to see Mathias bent over, clutching his knee with one hand and stifling his laughter with another. Norway leaned against the stairway banister, a slight smirk. Hong Kong turned to the wall and rested his head against it, muttering curses. Iceland glared at his family.

"What did you two do?"

Denmark let out his laughter loudly, muttering things like "face" and "priceless". He held up a hand to Norway, asking for a high five. Norway swept a foot under the Dane's shaking legs and sent him tumbling down the stairs, muttering a little "oops". Looking back to his younger brother, he explained the situation.

"We teamed up with Mr. Puffin to make him think that he was delusional."

Iceland looked back at his best friend who was clearing trying hide from embarrassment. The silver haired boy couldn't help but groan and pulled his friend by his arm back to his room, deciding that he would eat there instead of the kitchen, despite what Norway might say. When he got inside, he grabbed his puffin and threw the bird out of his room for good measure.

"Hey tough guy, whaddya think yer doin'?! I wasn't done with that fish!"

Iceland ignored the bird's protests and looked back to see how his friend was faring. Hong Kong was curled up on the ground covering his face with his hands. Sighing, he sat down by his friend and pat him lightly on the shoulder. Hong Kong lifted his hands a bit to reveal a red face, and both of them shared a good laugh. Iceland went down to the kitchen to fetch their lunch and they ate in relative peace until a realisation suddenly dawned on Iceland. Standing up, he stuck his head through the door and yelled,

"You never needed my help in the kitchen in the first place! I'm never helping you gut fish ever again!"


End file.
